


Frozen Passion

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-22
Updated: 2002-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Mal is up to his games again.





	Frozen Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Frozen Passion

## Frozen Passion

### by Peja

Subject: [Firefly's Glow] FIC: Frozen Passion  
(Mal/Simon)Firefly  
Date: Saturday, September 21, 2002 11:27 PM 

this is really quite idiotic, but it wanted to come, so like the cramps you know are gonna be killingly painful after a nasty bit of indulgence, I submit to the muses and leave this at your feet. 

Title: Frozen Passion  
By PEJA  
Feedback: If you want more, its gonna cost ya. Stroke my tender ego  
Email: daltonavon@yahoo.com  
Fandom: Firefly  
Pairing: Malcolm/Simon  
Series: so it would appear, this is number 3  
Rating R  
Summary: Mal is up to his games again  
Disclaimer: Still not mine, but this should bother me...why????  
Archive: The WWOMB, others please ask and keep the headers intact  
Written for: http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/fireflyslash and http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FireflySlash/ Anyone else who gets this is riding the crest 

* * *

Frozen Passion  
By PEJA 

Malcolm wandered into medical, wearing a sweetly innocent smile that had Simon suddenly stiffening with wary alertness. 

"Is there something I can help you with, Captain." 

The taller man threw him a seductive grin, shaking his head. "Just restless," He murmured, slinking around the room, touching this and that as he made his circuit. "Ever want to just kick back and relive the childhood we missed, Si?" He asked suddenly. 

Frowning, Simon shook his head. "I don't know what you mean." 

"Went out on a little raid this afternoon." Mal told him softly. "A private raid." 

A dark scowl drew Simon's brows together. "You're reckless, Sir. Take stupid chances." 

"Want to see what I got?" Mal asked, his voice carrying the excited germ of that childhood he's spoken of so wistfully. 

Simon turned to find him inches away, his eyes glowing with secret delight. He smiled in spite of himself. "You think that would be wise?" 

Malcolm shrugged one shoulder. "No fun in wise." 

Sighing, Simon stepped backwards. His legs hit the table behind him and he sat down hard. "Dammit, look what you...." 

His words dried up when Malcolm thrust a paper wrapped creamcycle into his hand. Not one of the wide thin ones, but rather the thin rounded kind, "What....?" He stared at the frozen treat as if it were about to attack him. 

"Thing about that lost childhood we never had," Malcolm murmured, casually unwrapping his own treat with studious care. "Is that we never got to relish the really simple things in life." 

Smiling darkly, he held Simon's gaze as he rolled the rounded tip on his pursed lips, smearing the near flesh colored delight over them. His tongue darted out, swiping up the sweetness and flicking over the glistening tip. He groaned softly. "So good." 

Simon licked his own suddenly dry lips, his gaze following the smooth glide of the ice cream delight as Malcolm slid it between his rounded lips, deeper and deeper, until only the stick remained outside his mouth.. Mal moaned again as he drew the creamstick back out, flicking the tip with his tongue for good measure before he asked, "Are you going to let that melt?" 

Simon snapped out of his passion dazed haze. "No, ah, of course not." He hastily tore the wrapping open and sniffed the sweet treat. "You made a raid for...these?" 

Malcolm nodded, to busy contentedly suckling the treat in his hand to bother with words. 

"You really are insane." 

Smiling around the creamy delight, Malcolm pressed the creamstick Simon held into his mouth, letting him get his first taste of silken orange cream. A drawn out groan of pleasure escaped him. "Oh crap, this is good." 

Grinning widely, Malcolm asked, "What to join me on the next run?" He crooked his brows suggestively. "We could get naked and see what a chocolate ice cream covered doc would taste like." 

**END**

* * *

dumb huh? Don't throw anything...I'll be good 

Oh, yeah, does anyone know the name of the guy who went on the train raid with Mal? I have an inkling of an idea 

The WWOMB: An Original and Fanfic library of general, hetero and slash  
fiction: http://www.sphosting.com/daltonavon/  
Join our creative family....Direct submissions taken at  
makebelieve-subscribe@lists.squidge.org or daltonavon@yahoo.com  
Choose from 100s of fandom/theme focused WWOMB lists at:  
http://usa.internations.net/contents/behindthescenes/mailinglists.html  
New Mailing Lists:  
http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/Smallville_LeatherAndRoses (Smallville)  
http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/franktaylorshaunted_slash (Haunted)  
http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/fireflyslash (Firefly)  
http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/slashjohndoe (John Doe)  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FrankTaylorsHauntedSlash/ (Haunted)  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FireflySlash/ (Firefly)  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SlashJohnDoe/ (John Doe)  
ICQ me at: 162538235 or 17673548  
Shop the net at our Shopping Mall To The World:  
http://anzwers.org/trade/mall/index.html 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Peja


End file.
